Cullen Diary
by DreamGirl123
Summary: Isabella fell in love with Edward however, he fell in love with Forks, Washington sluts. So, Isabella comes up with the great plan of taking notes from the town sluts to make Edward fall in love with her. Sometimes change isn't always for the best. AH
1. Prologue

Dear Readers:

First off hello!

Alright, so yes this story was up before however I took down the 3 chapters I posted due to so issues I was having with the grammar errors. Now, yes I do know that there are still a lot of those however, it is much better than before.

Moving on, I am trying really hard to have this story finished by the end of this week, so in 7 days the goal is to be pushing the complete button.

Anyways here is the story…

Read, Review, and Enjoy

***rights are to the rightful author***

* * *

-Prologue-

Boys, well they are something that not everyone can figure out. Boys are like a different type of existents, no a different type of human being that makes it impossible to understand them. Well, it at least makes it hard for girls to understand them.

For example; how do you know when a boy doesn't like you? I mean it's not like they just walk up to you, grab you by the hips and lay a big smooch on you. No, of course that doesn't happen because that only happens in the movies.

So, I guess by now you're kind of wondering or saying what boy fucked this girl up. Well, I will tell you which boy. His name is Edward Cullen aka my mother's best friend's son.

Edward Cullen the boy that I fell in love with at the age of thirteen but refused to give me the time of day. So, around high school when I had enough of him running around with sluts I decided that I was going to make him give me all the time I wanted. This is when I came up with 'the plan.'

The plan was that if Edward only slept with sluts then that must mean that he only would give his time to a slut. So that's what I became.

I became one of the best sluts that Forks High has ever seen. I took notes from each girl that I would see walk out of Edward's bedroom. The way they dressed, walked, talked, looked, and how they acted.

Needless, to say at the end of this wonderful plan I ended up landing myself in a rehab and still Edward didn't give me time of day.

So, overall it took me one day to come up with this plan, two weeks to self-destruct myself, and one week in rehab.

Now I was on my way back home to Forks, Washington and my lovely mother was throwing a 'surprise' welcome back party for me which I knew that if my luck was depending on whether or not Edward Cullen would be there well, he would be.

The reason being is because my luck sucks and apparently so does my life. All because I wanted to make Edward Cullen give me some type of attention.

Oh, did I also mention that I kept a diary of everything I did and every thought I had and that said diary was missing?

Yep, totally fuck my life…

* * *

As always let me know what you think!

Questions, comments, feedback, really anything are welcomed in a review!

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	2. Chapter One, The Plan

Dear Readers:

Alright here is where it all starts!

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

***rights are to the rightful author***

* * *

-Chapter One, The Plan-

Saturday

"Isabella, you are going to be late" my mother, Renee yelled up the stairs at me.

I was currently getting ready for the party that Doctor and Mrs. Cullen were throwing for their son Edward. It was a congratulation of making it through your first week of high school.

See, Renee and my father Charlie Swan are best friends with the Cullens. The four of them all went to Forks High together and Mrs. Cullen and my mother even got pregnant at the same time on purpose so that their babies could have play mates. However, once they found out that Mrs. Cullen was having a boy play mates turned into soul mates.

The only problem with that was I fell in love with Edward at the age of thirteen and well; Edward fell in love with the sluts that Forks, Washington had to offer.

"Mom, I'll be down in five." I yelled back as I pulled on my black flats.

I was wearing a simple outfit not really knowing what to wear for the party. I mean I was a freshman in high school so how should I know what to wear for my first real party? I was wearing a tight v neck navy blue shirt, with short jean shorts, and my black ballet flats. I decided to leave my hair down and wavy with minimal make-up of just Chap Stick.

I didn't think I looked like anyone special but I didn't look ugly exactly. I guess the word would be that I looked average. Yes, average.

As I was walking down the stairs I could see my mother standing at the bottom with a camera. That so was not going to work.

"Mom, no pictures please? It's not even that big of a deal." I said to her as I came to a stop in front of her.

"Isabella, this is a major deal! It's your first high school party. Also, your father is still at work so I need to have something to show that you actually went to the party." She said as the flash went off, not even warning me.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me to not go to this party? Seeing as the Cullens are not even going to be supervising it?"

"Darling Esme and Carlisle are just coming over here which is right next door."

Oh, yeah did I forget to mention that they are our next door neighbors. Also, that Edward's room is right across from mine so I see every time he brings a girl home to fuck? Yep, my life is amazing!

Did you get the sarcasm?

"Well, as you said I'm late so I shall see you later mother." I told her as I began to walk out the front door across the green grass to get to the Cullens.

Just as I reached the door to the Cullen's house the front door opened and Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were walking out with popcorn in their hands.

"Hello, Isabella! How are you darling?" Mrs. Cullen questioned me as she shoved the popcorn into her husband's hands and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm great Mrs. Cullen and yourself." I asked her as I made my way to give Doctor Cullen a hug at which he returned one handed.

"Oh, dear none of that Mrs. Cullen crap and I am doing great, just heading over to your place for a movie night. Now, I told Edward to keep an eye out for you seeing as this is a high school party and he is the oldest."

I started to let out some giggles as I told her "Esme, Edward is only two months older and I promise I will take care of myself."

"Well, anyways the guest room is set up for you and we will see you tomorrow at brunch." With that she began to walk towards my house.

"Isabella." Carlisle said as he walked closer to me he whispered in my ear "please keep an eye on my son he tends to be a little crazy like his mother."

"Yes, sir," I told him as he gave me a wink and left towards my house as well.

I finished my way to the house opening the front door only to be greeted with one crazy sight.

The Cullen house was so packed that bodies were molding to one another. Loud music played throughout the place, and beer was being severed in those famous red cups.

At first I just took the sight in before me but then more people started to come so it was time for me to start moving. With that I decided that I would go on a search for Edward.

I made my way through the crowd only to find myself in the kitchen.

"Looking for Edward?" a rough voice questioned me.

I turned only to find myself in the chest of a boy; taking a step back I realized that it was Edward's best friend Emmett.

"Hey Em!" I said as he lifted me off of the ground and swings me around the room.

"How are you kid! Are you liking high school." He questioned.

See Emmett was a sophomore this year although by his appearance you wouldn't think that. He was 6 foot and some odd inches had short curly hair and blue eyes that sparkled. Emmett was captain of the football team and over all the best friend that anyone could ever have.

I was very thankful that he decided to take me under his wings as his little sister when Edward introduced us. It was nice knowing that a guy like Emmett would be there should I need him.

"Yeah, high school is great! Everything I expected." I responded to his question. "So where is Edward at?" I questioned him

"Aw, I knew you were looking for him." Emmett laughed as I started to blush and pushed him although he didn't move an inch.

"He should be coming this way now; I told him it was time to do another shot."

"Oh, okay well I'll just wait here with you then." I said as I smiled up at him

"Naw, see we have this rule that the two of us aren't hanging out with girls for the night." He said as his face morphed into a serious expression only making me assume that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, well…" I started to say before Emmett busted into laughter.

"I'm just messing with you Isabella, in fact here comes our boy now."

I turned around to where Emmett was pointing and saw Edward.

He was hotter than ever well a hot mess seeing as he was stumbling along most likely due to the fact of drinking so much.

He was wearing a green shirt with jean pants. He had socks on his feet which only meant that he already lost his shoes somewhere and his hair was a mess. But his green eyes showed happiness.

"Hey Ed!" Emmett said as Edward approached us.

"Emmett my man." He clapped him on his back reaching for the shot glasses behind me and the vodka completely ignoring me. "Ready for another shot?" He questioned Emmett as he began to poor two rather large shots still not saying hi to me.

I mean hello I am standing right here!

Emmett must have seen my face fall from Edward still not realizing I am here and said "Dude, aren't you going to even say hi to Isabella or are you really that drunk." He laughed trying to make the statement not as serious as it really was.

"Oh," Edward pulled himself away from pouring his shots to look at me in the most bored voice anyone has ever had. "Hey Isabella."

Yep. That was all hey Isabella and then he went back to pouring his shots. I just stood there and watched him wondering how I could love this man and he wouldn't even give me the time of day.

"Alright here are your two." Edward said as he gave Emmett two shots of vodka not even realizing that he just pretty much stepped all over my heart.

Emmett however did "Ed, why don't you pour a shot for Isabella?" he questioned his friend trying to get me involved.

Edward just laughed though and said "She doesn't drink."

With that said they both took the shot and I left the kitchen heading up to the guest room.

I wasn't going to be a part of this party. Edward didn't even want to take the time to say hi. So why even pretend to have fun.

I wished that I could go home but my mother would be so upset saying that I didn't even try to like it.

So as I got to the guest room I sat on the bed and watched some TV, I needed to catch up on my Jersey Shore anyways.

However, just as the episode was half-way done the door to the guest room opened up.

Two people stumbled in not even realizing I was there. They simply fell onto the other side of the bed and continued to make out.

"Um, hello!" I yelled getting frustrated with what was going on. I mean come on I am not invisible.

But when the boy finally realized that someone was there he pulled away from the girl to look up. It was then that I realized that it was Edward with one of the town sluts Jessica.

"Oh, it's just you. Could you leave?" Edward said in a bored tone making my heart break.

"Yeah," I said not being able to say anything else.

Edward and Jessica simply just started to make out again and I left the room faster as tears started to fill my eyes.

I went to the first room I saw which was Edward's and locked myself in there dropping to the floor crying.

I knew that Edward didn't care for me but to be so rude and distance towards me. I mean we have known each other since the day we were born, how could he not care at all about me.

As this all was going through my head and tears began to come I saw leather bound diary sitting on Edward's desk. Thinking that it may let me have some type of idea towards what he was/is thinking I ran to the diary and picked it up.

It was a leather bound diary and still looked brand new as I opened to the first page I saw that nothing was written in it. The diary was new and would be no use to me.

But then an idea came to me. What if I used this diary? I mean Edward surly wasn't and I needed one to write down my thoughts especially, right now.

So, I took a pen off of his desk and began to write in the diary.

_Dear Diary: _

_I have never done this before, writing in a diary that is. However, today has been the worst night and I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't speak about what I am about to say, or should I say write. And also diary you just looked too nice to simply belong sitting on Edward's desk never to be used so I shall take up the task of writing in you. _

_See today was supposed to be the best party! Edward's parents let him through a congrats party for making it the first week through high school. Needless, to say due to our parents being friends I was invited. Now, I knew that I shouldn't have expected anything great from Edward but I at least expected a hello. _

_So, I got ready and went to the Cullen house to see Edward and get my hello only to have him ignore me. That's right Emmett had to make Edward stop pouring shots and say hello to me and even then it wasn't really a great greeting. _

_I mean, I just don't get it how can I love a boy that won't even give me the time of day? I just don't get it! _

_Anyways after that disaster I went up to the guest room that Esme got ready for me planning to catch up on my show when two horny teens stumbled in. _

_Yep. Those horny teens diary were Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanly the school slut. _

_The worst part was that they didn't even realize that I was in the room and then when he did he just told me to leave. _

_That is why I am now crying while writing in you, at which I will apologize now for the wet tear drops. _

_Anyways, I guess I am just upset over the fact that he won't give me any time of day but the sluts get it all. Maybe I should just be more like them. Maybe I should just turn myself into a slut and he would give me as much time as I wanted. _

_Yes! That's it… _

I stopped writing in the diary to pounder on the thought that I just had.

What if I did become like his sluts.

What if I acted, dressed, and looked like them?

Edward would for sure give me some type of time then or at least a simple hello.

With these thought in my head I made my decision of putting a plan in place.

I would take notes of the girls that Edward had come into his bedroom or girls that he hung out with and turn into them.

If Edward didn't like who I was enough to even say hello then I would change myself to someone he felt deserved his time.

With that I turned to the next page in the diary and wrote.

_Operation: Get noticed by Edward Cullen_

_Time: Two Weeks_

_Start: Now!_

* * *

As always let me know what you think!

Questions, comments, feedback, really anything are welcomed in a review!

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	3. Chapter Two, Day One Week One

***rights are to the rightful author***

* * *

-Chapter Two, Day One, Week One-

Sunday

I woke up to a banging on the door with some wonderful yelling to go along with it.

"Isabella, I really need you to open this door." Edward's voice rang through the door.

Apparently I locked myself in Edward's room and ended up falling asleep with the diary still in my hands.

I quickly put the diary under my shirt and opened the door. However, I was pushed onto the floor when Edward came running in as he slammed the door behind him sliding down the door. When I looked up I saw that he was staring at me with some odd look in his green eyes. I couldn't figure out what though so instead I asked.

"What's going on?" I questioned him towards the event that just happened.

"Fucking slut won't take a hint and leave. She keeps trying to jump me." He said as he pulled his knees into him and laid his head down on top of them.

"Do you want me to do something?" I questioned him as he raised his head to look at me.

"You," Edward questioned as he began to chuckle that soon turned into a laugh as he finished his sentence, "you couldn't do anything Isabella your just, well you" he finished.

With that last insult I stood up making sure the diary wouldn't fall out and politely asked Edward to move so that I could leave the room.

He slowly stood up and moved to the side so that I was able to get out of the room. As I was leaving the Cullen house however I saw Jessica leave.

I saw Jessica walk out of the house with her tight clothing riding up. I looked at myself as I continued to walk out the door and saw that my clothing wasn't exactly tight enough.

As I reached the door to my house I came to the conclusion that, that would be the first thing I would change. The clothing that I wore needed to be sluted up.

So, as I walked into my home I went straight to the kitchen knowing that my mother and Esme would be preparing for Sunday brunch.

When I was in the kitchen I saw my mother and Esme putting the food out on serving dishes.

"Mom?" I questioned her as I moved to grab some of the plates so that I could put them on the table.

"Oh, Isabella I didn't know that you were here already." My mother said to me as we all made our way to the dining room with plates of breakfast food.

"Um, yeah I just got up and made my way over." I said to her as the three of us made our way to the living room to tell the men that breakfast was ready.

"Well, good I'm glad that you remembered about our brunch this morning. Did you wake Edward as well?" mom questioned me as she told Charlie and Carlisle that it was time to eat.

"He was already up. So I assume he will be here soon." And just as I said that he made his appearance.

Edward simply sat down at my kitchen table and began to eat. He didn't even bother waiting for everyone to finish making their way to the table, but then again that's Edward.

Remind me again why I love this boy?

"Edward wait for everyone else!" Esme told him as we sat down and started to put food on our plates.

"Sorry Ma, got a hangover to feed." He said through a mouth full of food which only led to a hit on the back of the head by his mother.

"On a happy note did you both have a good time at the party?" Carlisle asked Edward and me.

Edward simply looked at his dad and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Carlisle looked happy at the end of the two minute eye stare though because he winked at his son with a chuckle.

I can only assume that he was telling his father he got laid, which I guess was a good thing according to 'guy code.'

I simply answered his question with a "yes sir" to which everyone was silent afterwards.

Breakfast was filled with quite chatter from the grown ups while Edward and I continued to eat our food.

I'm assuming that Edward was so quiet because he was nursing his hangover; however I was quite because I was building up the courage to ask my mom and dad for money.

I needed to buy cloths if I wanted to put this plane into action.

Finally at the end of breakfast before everyone left the table I finally blurted out "mom, dad can I have some money to go to the mall. I really need some new cloths?"

"But we just went school shopping Isabella. What else could you possibly need?" My mother asked as everyone sat still at the table waiting to see what the conversation would be like.

"I know but I really need some different cloths mom." I said to her, hoping that she would let me go shopping.

"Renee, just give the girl a couple hundreds to go shopping with." And that's when I thank God for fathers

"Okay." With that said my mother left to get her purse and everyone else went into the living room.

Well, everyone except for Edward.

No instead Edward asked "Why do you need new cloths so badly?"

His question threw me off guard and not because what he was asking no because he was taking the time to ask.

"We are in high school now Edward, there's a different type of dress code." With that said he looked at me. Like really looked at me then left the room only to have my mother come in around me.

"Here you go Isabella I hope that you get whatever it is that you need." She told me as two hundred dollars were placed in my hand.

I gave my mom a hug and said thanks as I made my way to the front of the house.

"Isabella, do you need a ride up to the mall?" my mother asked me just before I shut the front door.

"No mom, I'm going to catch the bus."

With that said I left the house on a search for my 'new' cloths.

~CDCDCDCDCD~

_Dear Diary: _

_Today was the first day that I put my plan into action and oh, diary I really hope that it works. I took my first example of how I should be a slut by none other, Jessica Stanley. When I saw her walking out of the house the first thing I noticed was that her clothing was rather tight. I mean so tight diary that it looked like a second skin._

_So, at breakfast today I asked the parents for some cash for an unexpected shopping trip. And let's just say if it were up to mom it would have been a no but daddy luckily stepped in and I was able to go to the mall with two hundred dollars. _

_I got some many slut cloths that there is no way that Edward will not at least say hi to me. I am just so excited that tomorrow is Monday and I won't have to wait to show off my new cloths! I cannot wait to see his reaction. _

_Well, until tomorrow diary, _

_Isabella Swan. _

_Oh, and real fast diary Edward asked me a question today! This just makes me think that my plan really will work out. :)_

* * *

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	4. Chapter Three, Day Two Week One

Dear Readers:

Here is a brand new chapter!

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

***rights are to the rightful author***

* * *

-Chapter Three, Day Two Week One- 

Monday

Monday morning will be by far the most interesting day of my life. I think as I get out of the car and wave to my dad.

I know that he is questioning the outfit I am wearing but he doesn't say anything because he knows better than to question a woman on a mission and that is exactly what I am on.

My new 'slut attire', which is what I am calling it, is a lovely black dress. It may seem simple but well, let me describe it.

The dress is corset black lace on top that shows nude skin under due to the material being so thin. The bottom part reaches just below my bottom and if I bend over then, well, then my sexy black lace panties will be showing. My shoes are high heels, red, and make me about four inches taller. My long brown hair is down and in waves. My make-up once again is limited to chap-stick.

I have my bag thrown over my shoulder and I start to walk towards the school doors, making sure that I will have to walk past the jocks.

As I make my way to the first step I hear the first catcall of the day and who is it other than Mike Newton.

Mike Newton, where to even begin to describe as to how this boy gets on my nerves. First off he is a short boy at 5' 6", with short blond hair, and baby blue eyes that really just make his chunky face look like he is twelve years old. He wears his clothing as if he is a gangster even though he is as white as can be. Oh, did I also mention that he asks me out on a date ever month, on the same day? Need I say more?

"Isabella! You are looking mighty fine" he says as I walk past him and several other boys that throw in their own catcalls.

"Hey Isabella, wanna walk with me?" Questions Tyler as he is staring intently at my breast.

But instead of spending my time on the silly boys making catcalls, I set my eyes on the one and only Edward Cullen. He is at the end of this long stream of boys with Emmett standing next to him.

Perfect! My game plan will work exactly how I want it to. I will simply walk past Edward and go and say hello to Emmett.

This plan will give Edward time to give me a good once over as Emmett pulls me into a big bear hug, for I know that I can always count on Emmett to greet me with one.

I have finally reached Edward when Tanya, another school slut, jumps in front of me to launch herself at Edward. And Edward being Edward catches her in his arms.

Tanya's tight hot pink skirt scrunches up so high when Edward pulls her to him that you can see the black lace panties underneath. Not to mention Tanya's breast are in the perfect line of sight for Edward with him holding her so tight that they are practically falling out of her tank top.

Needless, to say I am now tempted to back track on my plan and just walk away without Edward seeing me. I mean, how could he think I look hot with Tanya standing right in front of him? For it's one thing to stand by myself and pretend to look hot in front of him, but when Tanya is there next to me how could he not see the clear difference.

But before I can make a move away from them Emmett spots me and calls me over.

"Isabella, babe! You look hot." Emmett says as I walk past Edward with Tanya still in his grasp.

"Hey Em." I say quietly as I am pulled into a bear hug from Emmett.

"Wow! What did you do? You look like a real high school girl now." Emmett is chuckling as he pulls me into his side making it impossible to escape now. So, I just answer his question instead.

"Just changed my cloths that's all." Then as a second thought I add, "Do I really look good Em?"

Emmett just does a double take on my look before he looks at me with hooded eyes that I think hold, lust?

"You look better than good Isabella, you look hot!" at this I blush and go to pull away but once again Emmett is speaking, "Don't you think she looks hot Ed?"

It is then that I realize that Edward is still standing there, which instantly makes me look at him. However, Edward is looking at Tanya making me realize that he never once looked my way.

But Edward still needs to answer Emmett's question so he pulls his eyes away from the slut and looks me up and down. His eyes do not cloud with lust however like Emmett's did. No, instead he is looking bored and answers Emmett's question.

"Yeah," Edwards says and I think I just about smile bright enough to light the world that is before he starts talking again. "I just prefer blonds."

And with that my heart sinks, the smile is gone, and Edward is now back to paying attention to Tanya.

Feeling like my whole world just crashed I say a quite goodbye to Emmett, who gives me sad eyes and I make my way to my first class, which is English.

As I walk into English I realize that I am the first person to arrive though seeing as I am a whole fifteen minutes early that makes since.

So I go and sit down at my desk and pull out my diary from my backpack, because seeing as the cloths didn't do anything to help me win Edward's affection then I need to find something else to make me more like the sluts.

_Dear Diary: _

_Well, the clothing didn't work which kind of sucks because now I have to figure out how to make myself more like the sluts of Forks, Washington, which I have no clue how to do. _

_I mean Diary I came to school in my new clothing attire. I am wearing the tight black dress that I bought from Forever 21, which might I add was not cheap at $49.99. I followed my plan on how I would introduce myself to Edward by walking down the line of popular people. _

_However, once I reached him Tanya, a school slut, jumped right into his arms. Right into them Diary! So then I got all scared and was going to leave but Em, his/my friend saw me and called me over. Next thing I know Emmett is asking Edward if I'm hot. _

_So of course I get all freaked out waiting and Edward just says 'I prefer blonds'. WTH Diary! I mean what am I to do if I have brown hair and he wants blond. _

_Do I wear a wig? Do I shave my head and hope that it grows back blond? Do I just dye it? _

_Oh, shit that's it! _

_Dye my hair blond! Yes, I will dye it! _

_Well, anyways Diary thanks for helping me figure out the next step. Now I have to go because English class is starting as well as my best friend Alice just sat down and I need to get her to help me dye this hair of mine._

_Maybe we can do it tomorrow after school? For my family and I always have Tuesday dinners over at the Cullen's house. Oh, yes I can see this working Diary! _

_Until next time! _

_Isabella Swan _

* * *

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	5. Chapter Four, Day Three Week One

Dear Readers:

New Chapter!

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

***rights are to the rightful author***

* * *

-Chapter Four, Day Three Week One –

Tuesday 

"Isabella you have to stop moving!" Alice yells at me as she keeps dumping a cup full of water over my hair, trying to get the bleach to come out of it.

"Alice! It's cold water though. Can't you just make the water a little bit warmer?" I questioned her as I once again have an ice cold droplet fall down my shirt.

"No, Isabella the bleach will rinse out better with the cold water. Now just be quiet and let me finish."

Now, that is my best friend Alice. See Alice has lived around the corner from my house since, well forever ago. I was five years old when I had decided I could walk to the small community park by myself however; I soon got lost and ended up on Miss. Alice Brandon's door step. Alice and her mother ended up walking me back home but Alice held my hand as I cried and I told her that I simply just wanted to go to the park. Ever since then the two of us have been friends. Which is also why she is the only one I would let attempt to dye my hair blond.

"There it is all rinsed out." With that being said I sat up while Alice wrapped a towel around my head. "I still don't get why you wanted your hair dyed blond though. I know tons of girls that would love your chocolate brown hair."

"Good. Then they can have it." I said to Alice as we both shuffled our way back into my bedroom so Alice could blow dry and style my hair before I saw the final product. "I just wanted a change is all Alice." I responded in answer to her question on why the blond hair.

"I guess it's a good thing that you at least were smart enough to come to me for your hair to be done. I mean at least you didn't try and do it yourself." Alice laughed as she runs the brush through my wet hair.

"Haha, yes Alice I'm not that dumb to attempt this on my own."

With that said Alice and I both go quiet when the sound of the blow dryer goes on.

While she is drying my hair I cannot help but hope that this will really make Edward want me because I am completely at lost towards what I would do next to be more like the sluts.

"Okay, do you prefer your hair curled or straight?" Alice questions me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever will look good but will be done fast because I only have thirty minutes before I have to meet my parents and the Cullens for dinner at their house." I respond once again eyeing the clock hoping that I will be completely ready in time for the Tuesday night dinners at 6pm help at the Cullens' home.

"Hm." Alice thinks to herself for a second before saying, "let's go with straight it will look great and will be done in time."

I nod then say; "okay sounds good Alice"

~CDCDCDCDCD~

After two hours, putting on a new outfit of a deep purple corset blouse, leather leggings, and combat boots, also applying my simple makeup of Chap Stick I found myself standing in front of the Cullen's House. That's right standing in front of the house as in been looking at the wood door for about five minutes trying to convince myself to go on in like I normally do, however, for some reason I was nervous.

I was nervous to walk into the house and see what Edward thought of my blond hair, but upon hearing his voice saying '_I prefer blondes' _in my head,I knock on the door and walked right in.

Now, because I was late I could already hear the laughter of people enjoying dinner. So I sucked in a deep breath and make my way into the Cullens dining room pulling out my chair which just so happened to be across from Edward and sat down.

The loud gasps that I heard throughout the table is what made me immediately look up when I had sat down to see all the adults looking at me as well as an Edward Cullen hold his fork in midair staring intently at me.

Score!

"Isabella, what in the world did you do to your hair?" Aw, of course my mother would be the first one to comment on the new wonderful blond hair at which is making Edward Cullen look right at me.

"I just dyed it mom." I told her in a small tone asking her to please not be mad about it.

But instead of my mother continuing the conversation on my father, Charlie spoke up "I like it Isabella, makes you look more grown up." Is what he said with a simply shrug of his shoulders and started to eat again.

This in turn made Doctor Cullen give me a wink and pick conversation back up with my father.

"I think it looks wonderful to my dear," says Esme as she started to fill my plate up with food so that I could start eating dinner.

But when Esme placed the now full plate of food in front of me I look to my mom waiting to see what she would say now, seeing as she really hasn't given me an answer on what she thought of my hair and as if she could see me seeking for what she thought she said; "I think you look like a princess my sweet Isabella."

Huh, a princess? Well, I guess that will do seeing as she can't out right call me a slut, which is what I am trying to look like.

So, after my mom gives me another smile and a wink of approval I start to dig into my food. Though just as I am about to put a fork full of vegetables in my mouth Edward speaks.

"When did you die your hair? It was brown yesterday and today in school?" He questions as he puts his fork down so that he can offer me his full attention, which I say a holy crap to, of course in my head though, for he has never done this before.

So I immediately answer him not wanting to waste the time that he is giving me. After all, his time is what I wanted.

"Um, Alice just did it for me before dinner; it's why I was late." I respond in an upbeat tone trying to show him how excited I am that he is talking to me.

Although instead of him giving me a compliment he simply says; "Well, I guess the new hair will distract from the fact that you don't wear any make-up to cover up that pale complexion," and with that Edward leaves the room with his parents telling him that his comment was rude and that he must apologize.

But, I do not want an apology or to hear the argument that Edward and his Dad are most likely having due to Edward refusing to apologize and continuing to walk to his room.

Instead I am hearing Edward say that my complexion is pale and that I do not wear make-up.

Instead I am seeing that the blond hair may have caught his attention but not in the way that Tanya did Monday morning.

No, my blond hair simply just made him tell me what my next step would be in becoming a slut, because dammit I want all of Edward now. Not just for him to give me time but for him to want me and no other slut. So, I leave the table, thank Esme for dinner, tell my parents I am going home, and head straight for my house with my diary awaiting my words.

So, as soon as I walk into the house I go directly to my bedroom and grab the diary on my side table with a pen sitting on top of the diary I open it and start to write.

_Dear Diary: _

_Today I dyed my hair, well, I didn't Alice did but you get my point. So anyways, I now am a blond, that's right Diary I am moving on up on being a slut so that Edward will notice me, however, it didn't really work. _

_I mean yes Edward did notice me but it was then that I realized that I don't want him to just notice me or to just give me time, no instead I want all of Edward. I want to be his only slut, which yes Diary I realize sounds so wrong, but if this is the type of girl Edward likes, then so be it. _

_So Diary seeing as step one and two of new clothing and blond hair didn't make me a 'full on slut' I need a new step. The new step of which Edward himself gave me. _

_See after Edward saw my blond hair he then went on to say that it distracts from my pale complexion since I do not wear make-up. _

_So Diary step three will be wearing make-up and oh, Diary I just know tomorrow he will really talk to me that is as long as I wear make-up like Tanya Denial does. _

_Well, anyways it is a school night so goodnight Diary and I will see you soon! _

_Isabella Swan _

* * *

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


End file.
